


Jewelry

by Laylah



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Picking out jewelry?" Fang asks. She raises an eyebrow. "You didn't seem the type."</p><p>"It's not for me," Lightning says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> For fic_promptly on DW; the day's theme was "small things," and the specific prompt was for Lightning/anyone, a token of appreciation

"There you are," Fang says from behind her, and Lightning tries not to let herself jump. She still hasn't gotten used to how _quiet_ Fang can be when she tries; how did she get into the house and up the stairs without making a sound? "What are you up to? The boys are starting to worry."

"I'm fine," Lightning says. "If there was anything hostile left around here, it wouldn't be big enough to be a threat." That's a testament to all of their hard work, honestly -- when they arrived in Oerba, the streets were crawling with Cie'th, sometimes literally. It took them the better part of the morning to clear the place out. Mercy killing, really. Becoming a Cie'th is an undignified end.

Fang rolls her eyes, coming closer. She has that loose-hipped swagger that always put Lightning's hackles up when she was in the Guardian Corps, the one that meant somebody, usually one of Snow's friends, thought they were hot stuff. And Fang may have earned a little of that -- all right, a lot of that -- but it's still obnoxious. "Sometimes people worry about each other's feelings," she says, "not just about whether they can win all their battles."

Lightning sighs irritably and looks away. "I'm fine," she says again. She steps away from the dresser she'd been looking at -- and of course Fang goes to see what was on it that had her attention.

"Picking out jewelry?" Fang asks. She raises an eyebrow. "You didn't seem the type."

"It's not for me," Lightning says. "I thought...I wanted to get something for Serah. Something to give her when she comes back, so she'll know I've been thinking about her." Her hand finds the knife at her belt. "She gave me this right before everything went to hell. It's not her sort of thing at all, but it suits me. She was thinking about what I would like. I want to...do something like that for her."

That time she does hear Fang move, the whisper of cloth, the soft tread of her sandals. "I think she'll know how much you've been thinking about her," Fang says, putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder and squeezing. "I think it'll be plenty obvious. But if it'll make you feel better, go on, pick something out."

Lightning glances over at her. "It doesn't bother you? I'm looting your home town."

"Nah," Fang says. "It bothers me that everyone's gone. But there's no point to leaving their old things just sitting here." She shakes her head. "Not like they'll miss anything now. At least if you find something you like, it'll make Serah happy. It'll make you happy. That's something."

"Right," Lightning says slowly. "Thank you."

Fang smiles. "No problem," she says. "Let's pick out something nice so we can get back before anyone else comes looking for you."

Lightning nods. "Okay."


End file.
